


Flower Crowns

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, spoilers for v8 ch 12!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Penny and Ruby have a quiet moment in Vacuo.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buzzbuzz34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/gifts).



> I know they probably won't make it to Vacuo safely but let me have this.

Penny was staring at the flowers in Vacuo. Ruby tilted her head, stepping up beside her. “Penny?”

“I’ve never smelled flowers before,” Penny explained, looking back at Ruby with wide eyes. “Do they all smell like this? It’s lovely!”

“Well, they all have their own scent,” Ruby said, smiling. “These are violets. I like them too.” She bent down, picking a few. “When I was little, Yang used to make flower crowns out of them for me.”

“Flower crowns?”

Ruby nodded. “Here, let me see if I remember.” Yang had taught her, a long time ago, but that didn’t mean anything now, when she had so much more in her head. But after a moment it came back, and she hummed a little as she made a crown. “Here, perfect.”

Standing on her tiptoes, she placed the crown on Penny’s head. “There, now you’ll smell like them!”

Penny beamed, reaching up to touch the flower crown on her head gently. “It’s beautiful. Can you teach me?”

“Of course, here, it’s easy!” 

With Ruby’s help, Penny was able to make her own flower crown, placing it on Ruby’s head when she was done. “There, now we match!” 

Ruby laughed. “We do!” She reached out, taking Penny’s hand in her own. It was… warm. And soft. “Vacuo doesn’t have a lot of flowers, but I’m sure we can find some more for you to smell.”

“Oh, I would love that!” Penny glanced shly down at their hands, and then back up at the flower crown on Ruby’s head. “But I think violets will be my favorite.”

Ruby flushed, glancing down at their hands. “Yeah. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
